MI primer amor!
by sonrics7914
Summary: es una historia que trata acerca de la pareja endoxaki  markxsilvia
1. el inicio

Hola! BYY: sonrics7914 ^^

Este es mi primer fic AKIxEndou n.n espero les guste ^^ hare algunas aclaraciones:

()= pensamientos

*= acciones

{}= N/A- Nota de autor n.n

COMENSEMOS:

Era un dia normal en Raymon, todos estaban entrenando para el torneo de navidad, ya faltaba muy poko a lo mucho 2 semanas…

Endo: Goenji!, metele un poco mas de intensidad a esa patada!

Goenji: Claro! *Golpeando con mas fuerza la pelota*

Kido: ( si seguimos asi, ganaremos!) Vamos endo! Usa la mano demoniaca!

Endo: (no se que es mas efectivo en este caso… si la mano demoniaca o el puño de la justicia…)

¿?: CUIDADO ENDO! *Gritandole a endo y yendo hacia el*

Endo: eh? AKI? * reaccionando y usando la mano demoniaca*

Goenji: WOW! Qe fue eso? Por que an distraído? *acercándose a endo*

Kido: vamos endo, no me digas que estas enamorado? O qe es lo qe te pasa? *acercándose a endo y dándole palmadas en la espalda*

Endo: esto…. Amor? (acaso será amor?, naah..! no tengo tiempo para eso)

Aki: endo… yo… *acercándose a endo*

Endo: * acercándose a aki y soniendole* si dime n.n

Aki: Yo….

¿?: HORA DE LA CENA! KIDO, ENDO, GOENJI, AKI A COMER!

Kido: *corriendo hacia la cocina* Vamos chicos Haruna nos habla!

Goenji: *corriendo* si vamos o nos dejaran sin cena

Endo: si vamos!, aki me aacompañas? *dándole la mano*

Aki: si…! *tomndo su mano*

Haruna: Bien chicos sírvanse ^^

Aki: ENDO… Después de la cena… podríamos hablar?

Goenji y Kido: *acercándose y con risia burlona* EAH! Que se traen tu y endo e aki?

Aki: o/o *tartamudeando* N-NADA! E-ENDO Y YO SOLO SOMOS…

Endo: amigos n.n! *viendo a aki dulcemnte*

Aki: *entristecida* si, solo somos amigos! U_u

Fin del primer capitulo…..

Espero reviews! ^w^

Hojala les haya gustado, se que es muy corto pero p`ronto subiré el prmero n.n! AKIXENDO 4 EVER! :DDDD

~PREVIEW~

Aki y endo se qedan de ver en el campo de la escuela raymon al finalizar la cena, pero descubrirán qe no están presisamente solos… :3


	2. amar es!

BYY: sonrics7914

Hola! Aquí la continuacion del fic anterior EndoxAki ^^

Capitulo 2° " Amar es…!"

Aki: Endo yo…. Entonces… s nos podriamos ver a las 7:30 en la cancha… necesito hablar seriamente contigo… *bajamdo la mirada*

Endo: *acercandose a aki y acariciandole la cara* Si aki, cuenta con eso *sonriendole*

Haruna: (ooo! Con qe aki por fin se le confesara a endo! Nyaaaa!)

Media hora después… (aclaro son las 6:00 pm)

Waaaa! No se que ponerme! *corriendo por toda la habitacion*

Aki….

Aki: eh? Quien es?

Haruna: soy yo haruna puedo entrar?

Aki: ammm claro *abriendole la puerta* que pasa haruna?

Haruna: *acercandose a aki* por fin se lo diras a endo?

Aki: *tratmudeando y super sonrojada* D-DECIRLE Q-QUE? A-A QUE T-TE REFIERES H-HARUNA? O/o

Haruna: *acercandose a aki* vamos aki, todos sabemos que babeas por satoru desde que lo conoces!

Aki: * bajando la mirada* si, eso es verdad pero…

Haruna: pero que?

Aki: *llorando* el jamas me haria caso…. Su unico amor es el futbool u_u!

Haruna: * abrazando a aki y secando sus lagrimas* vamos aki… eso no es verdad…., es cierto que satoru se emociona mucho en un partido de futbool y aveces pierd la cabeza, pero la manera tan especial en la que te mira, como habla, es mas que la de un simple amigo!, ademas satoru no es el unico qe te mira de esa forma…

Aki: * dejando de llorar y abrazando a haruna* Garcias haruna,pero qien mas me ve asi aparte de endo?

Haruna: *sonriendo picaramente* Jajaj eso lo tendras que descubrir por ti misma!, por ahora, vamos vistete, yo te peinare, espero que no se nos haga tarde y satoru se desespere u_u!

Aki: si! (gracias haruna!, pero… me pregunto qien sera esa persona que me ve asi…)

Aki y Haruna estaban tan ocupadas en sus asuntos que no notaron que alguien estava escuchando toda su conversacion desde afuera del cuarto de aki…

¡?: Con que a aki le gusta endo… yo…

Kido: que haces aqi?

¡?: ehmm.. nada ya me iva me equivoque de habitacion… adios * llendose*

Kido: mmmm… qe sera lo qe le pasa…. A estado muy misterioso desde ayer…

{Ya en las canchas… ( a las 7:30)}

-Lalalalalalalalala…. OH PERO QE BIEN TE VES!

{ Aki llevaba un vestido corto morado, haruna la habia peinado de una coleta e lado, llevaba maquillaje pero muy poco, casi nada y traia brillo labial con olor a uva ^w^}

-Hola…! Tu tambien luces muy bien

{Endo iva vestido con un pantalon de mezclilla una blusa morada con la imagen de un rayo XD y habia cambiado su acostumbrada cinta de la cabaesa color naranja por una morada}

-Hola aki! *saludandola de beso*

Aki: *sonrojada* H-Hola endo!

Endo: y bien… de que querias que hablaramos?

Aki: bien endo….* tomandolo de la mano* vallamos a sentarnos aca….

Endo: de acuerdo… *sentandose*

Aki: dime endo… para ti… que es el amor?

Endo: a que te refieres aki?

Aki: si, para ti que significa la palabra amor?

Endo: Pues…. Yo no se mucho de eso aki, pero creo que es uno de los sentimientos mas lindos que puede experimentar un ser humano… y tu que piensas del amor?

Aki: *viendo fijamente a endo* concuerdo contigo endo, pero yo tambien veo de cierto modo el amor…. De distintas maneras.. por ejemplo…

En español : un poema

En matematicas: una ecuacion

En geografia: Una montaña

En Historia: Una guerra

En Quimica : Una reaccion

En dubujo: Un corazon

En…. {es interrumpida por endo}

Endo: En educacion Fisica: Un balon!

Aki: Jajajaj muy bien creo qe entendiste la idea…

Endo: *acercandose y mirando fijamente a aki* Sabes aki, nunca antes alguien me habia preguntado esto… tu respuesta fue realmente linda, lo pude entender a la perfeccion!

Aki: *mirando fijamente a endo* De nada endo…

Endo: *sonriendo* OHH! MIRA! Que linda esta la luna!

Aki:* volteando a ver* si endo es muy bonita!

Endo: casi tanto como tu!

Aki: *sonrojada* Q-QUE DIJISTE ENDO?

Endo: * acariciando a aki * solo dije la verdad…

Aki: endo yo….

Endo: *acercandose cad ves mas a aki* shh…. *besandola*

Aki: *correspondiendo al beso* (endo me esta besando? Wow! Creo qe haruna tenia razon… por fin el momento que mas habia esperado en mi corta vida….)

Endo: (aki… es tan linda… devo admitir, que por mucho tiempo, me emocione tanto con el futbool, qe no me di cuenta, de que habia personas tan maravillosas como aki… creo qe… la amo…)

¡?: *ESPIANDOLOS ARRIBA DE UN ARBOL* (A-AKI Y ENDO? NOOO ESTO NO PUEDE SER! )

Fin del segundo capitulo…

NYAAAA!~~ Perdonenme se que soi cursi! XD waaaa! Como amo esa pareja! *w* jojojojo bien, esperen el proximo capitulo! Capitulo 3° "Triangulo amoroso… o es un cuadrado?

~ PREVIEW~

Endo y aki, confiesan sus sentimientos se hacen novios, pero descubre que… otras personas tambien estan enamorados de ellos…


	3. triangulo amoroso o esUN CUADRADO?

BYY: sonrics7914

Hi! Aquí la tercera parte (=!

Capitulo 3º "Triangulo amoroso… o es un cuadrado?"

¿?: con que tu también…

¿¡: fuyuka…. Que haces aquí?

Fuyuka: supongo que lo mismo que tu… ichinose….

Ichinose: o.o! *acercándose a ella* con que te gusta endo eh?

Fuyuka: *con cara de ¬¬* si, pero veo que esa tonta de aki…. ARGH! *GOLPENADO EL ARBOL*

Ichinose: (mmmm….. es mi oportunidad…) Fuyuka…. *acercándose* calmate, yo tengo un plan!

Fuyuka: *tomando a ichinose de la ropa* CUAL? DIMELO!

Ichinose: * tratando de que fuyuka lo soltara* tranquila… sucede que…

Endo: *volteando* Aki… TE AMO! *abrazandola*

Aki: *correspondiedo al abrazo* endo… yooo…

Endo: *mirándola fijamente* perdóname por que en todo este tiempo, soo pensaba en el balón, sin darme que cuenta que tu, siempre estuviste ahí para mi, me ayudaste en los momentos mas difíciles… por eso y mas aki kino, con la luna como mi único testigo, te hago esta promesa; De ahora en adelante TU seras mi único amor!

Aki: *sonrojada y llorando de alegría* Endo! Te amo! Gracias! Pero… no es necesario, yo se que tu pasión es el futbol. Y no quiero privarte de hacer lo que mas te gusta! No quiero ser egoísta

Endo: *abrazandola* no eres egoísta mi niña… esa fue mi decisión!

{ Y en ese intante sus miradas se cruzaron… aki lentamente cerro los ojos, endo igual, sus respiraciones se ivan entrecortando poco a poco, cada vez estaban mas cerca…. Hasta que ocurrió… SE BESARON! Se dieron un beso muy tierno lleno de amor, y ternura! Tanto aki como endo sabían que eso era… AMOR!]

Endo: * cargando a aki* vámonos aki se hace tarde y no quiero que te pase algo!

Aki: * besando a endo en el cachete* si endo!

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN RAYMON

Haruna: *corriendo* Uff! Aki! Aki! Cuéntame que paso ayer?

Aki: *sonriendo* buen dia haruna, jejej e pasaron cosas maravillosas

Haruna: a que te refieres?

Aki: me hise novia de endo! *saltando de felicidad*

Haruna: oooh! Valla! Siempre supe que pasaría esto! :P

Fuyuka: * viendo a aki con enojo* buen dia haruna, ah hola aki….

Haruna: ya te enteraste?

Fuyuka: de que?

Haruna: AKI Y ENDO SON SON…!

Endo: *entrando velozmente a brazar a aki* buen dia mi amor!

Haruna: novios!

Endo: * sonriendo* buen dia fuyuka! Haruna! Mi amorcito aki, estas lista?

Aki: *sonriendo* lista para que endo?

Endo: *sonriendo* jejej ya veras!

Fuyuka: (vamos ichinose… donde rayos estas! Deverias estar cumpliendo tu parte del trato! ¬¬)

Aki: *sonriendo* esta bien!,*abriendo la puerta* oooh ichinose hola! ^^

Ichinose: *abrazando a aki y besándola en la mejilla* Hola mi niña hermosa!

Aki * con cara de WTF?* aaammm este… qe?

Endo: * enojado* hola ichinose, me harias el favor de soltar a mi novia?

Fuyuka: *abrazando a endo* vamos endo! No t pongas asi! Mejor acompañame a comprar las cosas para la cena!

Haruna: *acercándose* ALTOO! Endo, tu y aki vallan a donde tenían pensado ir, ichinose, que hay de tu novia… rika? Y fuyuka, con mucho gusto yo te acompaño!

Aki y endo: *saliendp de ahí agarrados de la mano* Gracias haruna!

TO BE CONTINUED….

JAJAJAJA Fuyuka e ichinose XD! Soi mala jojojo espero les haya gustado! N_n esa haruna! Jajaj la adore en esta parte del fic xP!

Espero reviews n_n!

Proximo capitulo: capitulo 4º "YO TE AMO MAS!"

~~PREVIEW~~

Aki se queda en raymon mientras endo sale con goenji y kido a conseguir nuevas técnicas, pero ichinose… también se queda…


	4. CAPITULO 4º yo te amo mas!

BYY: sonrics7914

WAAA! XD continuación del anterior fic *w*! (:

Capitulo 4º "YO TE AMO MAS!"

Aki y endo se encontraban muy felices, ya que habían pasado un dia completo juntos, primero fueron al cine a ver una película llamada GOL! {ESA PELIKULA ME DUERME XD}, después fueron a la feria, compraron unos helados, y finalmente regresaron a raymon…

En la cancha de Raymon….

-E-esto no puede pasar!, como es posible kido!

Kido: Lose Goenji, tenemos que hacer algo para que esto no se nos salga de las manos!

-que pasa?

Kido: Malas noticias ichinose…

Goenji: *acercándose a kido* MUUUUYY MALAS!

Ichinose: *viendo con sorpresa a goenji y a kido*, pero vamos, díganme que es lo que sucede?

Kido: sucede que… Los del equipo "Hikari no Sora" han desarrollado nuevas técnicas, en tan solo 2 semanas!, el torneo de navidad es muy pronto, y, debemos estar preparados…., por eso… mañana en la mañana Goenji, Endo y yo iremos a ver que tan buenas son sus nuevas técnicas, e intentaremos hacer unas mejores

Ichinose: *acercándose a kido* Y… QUE HAY DE MI? YO QUE HARE MAÑANA KIDO?

Goenji: tranquilo ichinose, tu deves quedarte… tu y el resto del equipodeve de trabajar sus técnicas, además no podemos dejar a las chicas solas…

Kido: si, te agradecería mucho si cuidaras de haruna, aki y fuyuka… pero en especial de Haruna *sonrojado*

Ichinose: … esta bien…

-Kido! Gooenji! …! Ya regresamos!

Kido: Endo… y.. aki? O.O

Goenji: *sorprendido* WOW ENDO! QUE GUARDADO TE LO TENIAS!

Endo: oh1 claro, jejej perdón olvide decirles! Aki y yo somos novios!

Aki: *abrazando a endo* No les parece maravilloso?

Ichinose: *llendose enojado* compermiso, tengo que ir a hacer algo… (estúpido endo… por que… aki… yo… yo…)

Aki: *llendo atrás de ichinose* Ichinose… que es lo que tienes?

Ichinose: *sin hacer caso a aki, y sigue caminando* dejame en paz

Aki: *llorando* ichinose… por que?

Endo: *abrazando a aki* aki, dejalo, vamos ya no llores, yo estare aquí para ti siempre! C:

Aki: *abrazando a endo* gracias endo, gracias…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Kido: Endo, goenji, vámonos ya1

Endo: sii!

Goenji: cuando tu digas!

E-Esperen,, yo,,, yo quiero ir…

Endo: *acercándose* fuyuka ¿ ammm y por que quieres ir?

Fuyuka: quiero ser útil al equipo capitán… ( en realidad quiero estar junto a ty…)

Endo: mmm sta bien, vámonos!

EN OTRO LADO….

Haruna: Aki, no tardo ire a comprar unas cosas n_n

Aki: si haruna, no tardes

Haruna: ok!*llendose*

-S-Se puede?

Aki: ah… eres tu… si pasa….

-Perdon aki, no quise ser grosero ayer contigo solo que… (te amo demasiado y tu estas con el idota de endo)

Aki: Ichinose, no importa… olvidemoslo, pero dime… por que te pones asi?

Ichinose : *apretando sus puños y viendo fijamente a aki* POR QUE YO TE AMO… SIEMPRE TE EH AMADO! Y POR SUPUESTO TE AMO QUE ENDO!

Aki: ichinose yo…

TO BE CONTINUED….

:P LO SE FUE MUY CORTO XD! JAJAJ PERO ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! NO LOS EH SUBIDO RAPIDAMENTE POR QUE MI PC ANDA FALLANDO Ú_Ú ESTE FIC ESTA DEDIKADO A MI AMIGA

-Animegirl9696- TQM! Ejejejeje bueno hasta el próximo cap!

Proximo capitulo capitulo 5º "Por que no puedes amarme"?

~~PREVIEW~~

Ichinose y aki platican sobre lo ocurrido, mientras que fuyuka se las arregla para quedarse a solas con endo y… le dira lo que siente!


	5. Por que no puedes amarme?

BYY: sonrics7914

*w* jejej perdon x la tardanza pero andava desinspirada u_u! haber si les gusta este capitulo, espero q si n_n bueno comenzemos :D

Aki: Ichinose yo….

Ichinose: *acercandose cada vez mas a aki* No digas nada por favor, solo, quiero…. *besando a aki en los labios*

Aki: (Q-Que esta haciendo?, yo… yo…. Yo amo a endo! ) *aventando a ichinose*

Ichinose: Que sucede aki?

Ki: lo siento ichinose *bajando la mirada y volteandose* yo… yo… YO AMO A ENDO! *llendose*

Ichinose: (maldito endo…)

EN OTRO LADO:

Kido: mira goenji, vamos a ese campo de entrenamiento! *corriendo hacia el campo*

Goenji: eso es cierto vamos kido, endo, fuyuka vamos! *corriendo*

Endo: SI! VAMOS ALLA! *intentando correr pero lo jalan por la epalda* Q-Que te pasa fuyuka?

Fuyuka: Endo yooo… *acercandose a endo* yo quiero que tu… me… *besandolo*

Endo: *quitandose* F-Fuyuka? Qe demoniops te pasa?, yo, yo no puedo besarte! *alejandose*

Fuyuka: *abrazando a endo*: TU ME GUSTAS ENDO! SIEMPRE ME HAS GUSTADO!

Endo: *abrazandola* Fuyuka yo, te quiero y mucho, pero… no puedo corresponderte, lo siento pero ya hay alguien aquí, *señalando su corazon* y su nombre es Aki Kino.

Fuyuka: *soltando a endo* si asi lo quieres, asi sera, solo te advierto, si tu no eres mio, no seras de nadie…

Endo: (que le pasa?)

¡?¡: ENDOO! ENDOOO!

Endo: *volteando* ooo pero si eres tu Natsumi! Que alegria verte!

Natsumi: *abrazando a endo* te extrañe no sabes cuanto a ti y a todos los demas chicos…. (pero sobretodo a ti… mi lindo endo…)

Endo: *abrazandola* jajaj si natsumi nosotros también te extrañamos!

Natsumi: Bueno Endo y… que ah pasado de nuevo?

Endo: Pues veras… *ponioendose rojito asi - n/n* Pues… Aki y yo… somos… novios….

Natsumi: *viendo a endo con cara de O.O* Q-QUEEEEEE? (C-como es posible… no esto no puede estar pasando yo… endo… aki… u_u)

Endo: *mirando a natzumi* Por que te sorprendes tanto?, todos los demas me dijeron que ya nos habiamos tardado, y para serte sincero, kino siempre me parecio muy linda nwn

Natsumi:* mirando a endo y poniendo una sonrisa finijida* me alegro endo, me gusta verte feliz… ( cierto a aki siempre le gusto endo, y a mki… igual u_u, pero si el es feliz, yo tambiémn lo sere…)

Kido: *jalando a endo* Donde rayos estabas?, te estabamos esperando, y fuyuka?

Endo: *riendo* jijiji, lo siento, eh fuyuka, etto, se fue a raymon pasaron cosas, y ehm mira quien regreso….

Kido: *volteando* N-Natsumi?, hola! Te extrañabamos! *volteando y gritando* GOENJI! MIRA QUIEN REGRESO!

Goenji: *corriendo hacia donde estaba kido* Quien es? *volteando* N-NATSUMI! *abrazandola* que bien que regresaste! (natsumi regreso, me alegra mucho, pero… ¿Por qué?)

Natsumi: *sonrojada* aaa yo tambien te extrañe goenji, y a ti también kido… (Q-que sucede?. Por que me puse asi, solo me abrazo… ¿Qué esta sucediendo?)

Kido: Bueno, sera mejor que regresemos, no obtuvimos nada!, además ya se hace tarde y de seguro natsumi quiere ver a haruna , aki y a los demas!

Endo: *caminando* me parece una buena idea, me muero de gans por llegar a ver a aki n_n, ya se! El ultimo lava los platos! *corriendo*

Kido: *corriendo* esos es trampa! Pero aun asi, te ganare!

Goenji: *caminando junto a natsumi* que dices corremos?

Natsumi: *corriendo* Goenji lavara los platos!

Goenji: *corriendo* E-Esperenme! T_T

EN RAYMON:

Haruna: *cocinando* Jejeje que bien ya termine, UUUF! Supongo que los chicos vendran con mucha hambre despues de entrenar, jej y también endo mi hermano y gioenji… no lo cres aki?

Aki: ( Ppor que ichinose me beso?, no lo entiendo, siempre pense que… nuestra relacion era solo de amigos…)

Haruna: *Gritando* AKI TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Aki: *exsaltada* P-PERDON HARUNA! ESTABA … PENSANDO….

Haruna: y en que piiensas, si se puede saber?, a dejam adiivinar de seguro es en endo verdad?

Aki: *suspirando* eso quisiera Hruna pero…

¡?¡: *abrazando a aki* Ya regresamos mi linda aki!

Aki: *abrazandolo* ENDO! Ya te extrañaba (no sabes cuanto)

Kido: *Abrazando a haruna* si ya llegamos jeje

Haruna: jajaja si ya me di kuenta *abrazando a kido*, sientense vamos a comer

-Se puede?

Aki: N-Natsumi! *abrazandola* te extrañabamos!

Haruna: *abrazandola también* Nnatsumi! Que bien que regresaste!

Natsumi: *abrazando a las 2* Gracias, yo también las extrañaba niñas n_n

Goenji: *corriendo* no es justo! Son un trio de tramposos!

Natsumi: *volteando hacia Goenji* Tienes razon goenji, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a lavar los trastes!

Goenji: sonrojado* N-No es necvesario, puedo hacerlo solo…

Natsumi: *tomando las manos de Goenji* Hace mucho que no te veo, quiero charlar un poco contigo (QUE ESTOY DICIENDO? O.O)

Goenji: *volteando hacia otro lado* cvomo quieras… (QUE LE PASA? Y MEJOR… QUE ME PASA A MI? NO PUEDO DEJAR DE VERLA! AAAAAAA QE ME SUCEDE?)

Endo: Bueno, vamos a comer!

TODOS: Sii!

TO BE CONTINUED…

Jejejeje xD, uuyy viene otra que tambien siempre quizo a endo e_e! si me refiero a antsumi! (nelly) xP, jejej pero que cren? Que a mi me gusta la pareja de GoenjixNatsumi (AxelxNelly) :P asi que ellos quedaran juntos xP! Soi mala!

En cuanto a Ichinose y Fuyuka…. Ichinose me cae biien :D pero fuyuka…no! ¬¬ asi que xD, esperen la continuacion el siguiente cap. :

CAPITULO 6° ''QUE ME OCURRE!''


	6. ¿Que me pasa?

BYY: sonrics7914

KYYYYAAAAA!***** :D REGRESE PARA LA CONTINUACION DEL TAN ESPERADO FIC n.n!

CAPITULO 6° ''QUE ME OCURRE!''

Kido: *viendo fijamente a Haruna* Hermana, y el resto del equipo?

Haruna: Oh, me dijeron que irian en entrenar por su cuenta y despues se irian a tomar un baño, y se la pasarian en su casa el dia de hoy, asi que supongo que regresaran hasta mañana, bueno se fueron casi todos, excepto fubuki…. Pero no ah querido venir a comer ni nada…. (que le ocurrira?, el ya no era asi…)

Endo: *levantandose de la mesa* GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA! , Pero, ire a verm que le ocurre a fubuki, PROVECHO A TODOS! *LLENDOSE DE AHÍ*

Kido: *parandose de la mesa* Bueno, yo estoy exhausto, asi que me ire a dar una ducha …. *LLENDOSE*

Haruna: *Parandose de la mesa* Y-Yo ire con endo… Provechito a todos *llendose*

Natsumi: *viendo a aki* DESDE CUANDO?

Aki: *viendo a natsumi con cara de WTF?* DESDE CUANDO QUE…?

Natsumi: *acercandose a aki* desde cuando, endo y tu… son… novios?

Aki: *sonriendo* hace unos dias jejeje, pero aun no es mucho… por que la preguntya natsumi?

Natsumi: (si supieras aki…) *Volteando a verla* simple curiosidad… y dime… DE VERDAD LO QIERES?

Aki: *viendo fijamente a natsumi* NO, YO NO LO QUIERO NATSUMI… YO… YO … LO AMO! (XD)

Natsumi: *sonriendo* me alegro, el se ve qe te quiere y mucho…. Cuidalo aki, y sean felices…. (si el es feliz, yo tambien)

Aki: *levantandose de la mesa* Jejeje bueno, yo también ire a dormir, estoy muy cansada, y tengo que pensar en muchas cosas… (ichinose…) *llendose*

Natsumi: *volteando* Bueno, solo quedamos tu y yo, empesemos a lavar los tratos…

Goenji: *viendola fijamente* DESDE CUANDO?

Natsumi: Desde cuando que?

Goenji: Desde cuando te gusta endo?

Natsumi: *sonrojada* N-NO ME GUSTA! ADEMAS EL TIENE NOVIA, Y LA QUIERE MUCHO… (COMO DUELE U_U)

Goenji: *abrazandola* Vamos, no tienes que fingir, pero bueno, en eso si tienes razon…. Pero descuida, estoy seguro de que hay alguien que te amara como ninguna otra persona en el planeta… (yo…)

Natsumi: *abrazandoa goenji, y llorando* E-Encerio lo cres?

Goenji: *abrazandola y secando sus lagrimas* si, de hecho, esta mas cerca de lo que tu cres…

Natsumi* acercandose a Goenji* G-Gracias…. *Beasandolo* (Q-QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?, MI CUERPO SE MUEVE SOLO MIS LABIOS… QUE SUCEDE CONMIGO?)

Goenji: *besandola* Natsumi…. (que me pasa?. Que le pasa a ella? Esto… me.. me esta gustando e.e)

{ Y asi se quedaron un rato, mientras que los 2 reaccionaron…}

Natsumi: *separandose de Goenji* P-PERDON! Y-YO… PERDON U_U

Goenji: *viendo a Natsumi* No te disculpes, me gusto….

Natsumi: *viendolo fijamente* encerio?, a mi tambien….

Goenji: *mirandola* si, es extraño, pero… realmente me gusto!

Natsumi: *acercndose* Jajaj esto… esta… mal… somos… malos jejej e

Goenji: *acercandose* me gusta… ser… malo….

EN OTRO LUGAR….

-Se puede?...

- Quien es?

-Soy yo… endo!

-Ah, si entra…

Endo: Fubuki! Que te sucede? Hace tiempo que no te apareces enlos entrenamientos ni nada, te ocurre algo?

Fubuki: No, estoy bien, solo que… quiero estar… solo

Endo: mmmm bueno, te dejare solo, pero si te sucede algos, puedes confiar en mi… adios… *llendose*

Fubuki: si….

*Tocando la puertta* Etto… Fubuki-kun… puedo entrar?

Fubuki: adlante….

-te traje esto, es un poco de comida, anda come, tu no lo has hecho en dias… te ocurre algo?

Fubuki: No haruna, estoy bien… enserio y muchas gracias

Haruna: Quieres que me valla?

Fubuki: No, si quieres quedate….

Haruna: Mmmm bueno t hare compañía un rato….

Fubuki: si….

Haruna: Fubuki… se que esto talves no t guste… pero… estas asi… por… lo de tus padres y tu hermano atsuya?

Fubuki: si, has acertado, hace mucho tiempo que, ya… no estan conmigo…. Y pues sinceramente los extraño un poco…

Haruna: OH! Ya veo… *abrazando a fubuki* sabes, te entiendo, un tiempo yo estuve sola… sin nadie, pero…. Todos me brindaron su apoyo… aki, natsumi,. Endo… yo te brindo el mio…

Fubuki: *abrazando a Haruna* De verdad, muchas gracias Haruna, me hacia falta un amigo…

Haruna: *dandole un beso a fubuki en la frente* Jejeje yo sere tu amiga para siempre!

DE NUEVO EN LA COCINA…

Natsumi: *lavando ls trastos* Bien chico malo, juguemos al juego de las preguntas!

Goenji: *lavando trastos* si quieres…. Empieza tu

Natsumi: OK!, mmm… veamos… tu … amas a alguien?

Goenji: si….

Natsumi: y… quien es?

Goenji: sin duda alguna… a mi hermana menor….. y…. a….

Natsumi: a quien?

Goenji: a….. nadie en especial… (a ti natsumi a ti….)

Natsumi: oh ya veo… (esperaba que dijera que a mi u_u) vas tu….

Goenji: Que sentiste cuando nos besamos?

Natsumi: Pues… ( muy bien!) solo fue un simple beso…. Pero… me gusto…. Besas bien Goenji!

Goenji: mmmm.. de a cuerdo vas tu….

Natsumi: YO TE GUSTO? SE SINCERO! (ooo que diga que si!)

Goenji: (ooooh rayos que le digo?) mmmm… Pues leve…

Natsumi: (como que leve! ) aaa ok…. Vas tu

Goenji: Te gustaria ser mi novia? (oh pero que acabo de decir?)

Natsumi: (jajaja lo sabia! Sabia que me lo pediria y no lo culpo!) Pues… eso tndria que pensarlo…. Pero supongo que tal ves…. Pues…. Ummmm… si…

Goenji: A ok, *secandose las manos* UFFF! Ya terminamos! Jejeje bueno, creo qe devo irme….

Natsumi: *secandose las manos* si, adios….

TO BE CONTINUED…

AAAAh! Pero como son goenji y natsumi! Jajajaj ocultan su amor! Jajaja xD! Si lo se… ahora no tuvo tanto AKIXNEDO, pero jejejej esque, tambien tenia q poner el NatsumixGoenji! ;D, jojojo, espero les haya gustado! ;D, a… y tambien hubo FubukixHaruna xD! Me encanta esa pareja nyaaa! xD

Proximo capitulo: Capitulo 7° "La decisión de Aki" estara muyyy bueno xD me despido1 besitos y gracias x seguir el fic n.n


	7. La desicion de Aki

BYY: sonrics7914

Capitulo 7º "la decisión de aki"

*sentándose en su cama*, (No se que veraderamente pensar… yo….)

-Se puede?

-Adelante….

-Aki…. Que te sucede?

Aki: *volteando y sonriendo* no es nada endo, estoy bien…

Endo: *sentándose en la cama de aki* eso espero… acabo de ver a fubuki… noche ve nada bien…. Nose si sea x la presión de todo el entrenamiento… creo que nos vendrían bien unas vacaciones no? *viendo fijamente a aki*

Aki: *vuiendo a endo* claro! Nos hacen falta jeje (espero que esto me ayude a penar mejor las cosas) y a donde piensas ir?

Endo: mmmmm… que te aprece a… la playa?

Aki: mmm… no suena mal, jajaj hare mi maleta

Endo:si jejeje Endo:si jejeje o les avisare a los demás mi nena hermosa

Aki: ok mi amor *abrazandolo*

Endo: *abrazandola* bueno es mejor que me valla a casa a dormir o mi madre…

Aki: *besando a endo* quedate junto a mi endo… por favor… te necesito….

Endo: *viendo a aki*, esta bien… solo le avisare a mi madre, no tardo… teamo

Aki: yo mas endo…(por que me siento tan confundida?, se supone que yo siempre eh amado a endo pero… acaso seria porque… me recordava a ichinose? Nose que pensar….)

-Tenemos que hablar urgentemente aki….

Aki: dime…

-Ya no puedo seguir asi, ire a donde esta endo y le dire que te amo!

Aki: ichinose… yoo… no lo hagas solo cauaras problemas

Ichinose: aki esque simpemente no puedo mas! Teamo aki teamooo

-QUEEEEEEEE?

Ichinose: como lo oyes, la amo con todo mi corazón y lo siento pero estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella si es necesario

Endo: mira ichinose, tu eres uno de mis amigos y aki es mi novia, asi que evitame la pena de…

Ichinose: de que?

Endo: de tener que ponerte en tu lugar

Ichinose: sabs que por mi haz lo que quieras, pero ya te dije… aki es solo mia *llendose*

Endo: a donde cres que vas ¿!

Aki; *jalando a endo* no porfavor endo…. No lo hagas mas grande u.u

Endo: *abrazando a aki* esta bien mi amor…. Me kaga ese tipo de gente ¡ aki te amo y te juro q jamás dejare de hacerlo *besándola*

Aki: *besándolo* endo… qedate junto a mi por la eternidad…. Hasme sentir que esto es real, que tu amor no se ira…

Endo: *acariciándole la cara* querida aki, si supieras cuanto te amo…

Aki: cuanto?

Endo: 521!

Aki: 521?

Endo: aii asi se dice teamo; 521, 5 letras, 2 palabras, 1 sentimiento…. T-E-A-M-O!

Aki: *abrazandolo* Endo…. 521!;^^, mira endo… te dediko esta canción…

I still hear your voice

When you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch

In my dreams

Forgive me my weakness

But I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause every time we touch

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch

I feel the static,

And every time we kiss

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat slow

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

Your arms are my castle

Your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I've cried

The good and the bad times

We've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

'Cause every time we touch

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly,

Cna't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch

I feel the static,

And every time we kiss

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat slow

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side

Endo: wow! Gracias amor gracias! C: *besandola*

Aki: bien endo, ahora solo qedate a mi lado…. Para siempre…*abrazandolo*

Endo: Has escuchado la canción de "te quiero"?

Aki: la de hombres g?

Endo: si, esa te la dedico mi niña hermosa!

Aki: gracias endo! C: teamo

Endo: *abrazando a aki* tengo sueño, y si vamos a dormir?

Aki: posupuesto!

Y AHÍ SE QUEDARON ACOSTADOS EN LA CAMA DE AKI… ABRAZADOS, SIN NECESITAR DE NADIE MAS QUE UNO DEL OTRO; SE QUEDARON ABRAZADOS JURANDOSE AMOR ETERNO, HACIENDO PROMESAS A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA,,, PROMESAS QUE, JAMAS SE ROMPEN NISIKIERA CON EL TIEMPO….

TO BE CONTINUED….

Proximo capitulo: capitulo 8 "vámonos de vacaciones!

Proverbio del capitán: 521, 5 letras, 2 palabras, 1 sentimiento…. T-E-A-M-O!

ESO ES T-O-D-O AMIGOS!

C: Los esperamos en el próximo capitulo de este fic; mismo canal C:


	8. Vamonos todos de Vacaciones!

BYY: sonrics7914

Waaaa! Ya extrañaba seguir la historia! :3 comencemos! ;)

Capitulo 8º "Vamonos de Vacaciones"

-NOOO! YO QUIERO IR A LA PLAYA!

- A LA PLAYA? VALLAMOS AL BOSQUE A ACAMPAR!

- NO! MEJOR VAMOS A LA NIEVE A ESQUIAR!

-BASTA! *gritando*

-L-lo sentimos endo….

Endo: si no nos ponemos de a cuerdo, no iremos a ningún lado!

-etto… Endo…. Yo… suguiero…

Endo: *volteando* si dime haruna…

Haruna: HMM..HMMM..*levantándose* Haber chicos, sugiero que lo hagamos por votación! *escribiendo en la pizarra: Playa, Bosque, Nieve* les preguntare a cada uno y el que gane ahí nos iremos les parece?

TODOS: SI! Buena idea haruna

Haruna: de a cuerdo* quien vota por la Playa?

Natsumi, Ichinose, Goenji, Rika, Toko, Tsunami, aki, endo y max: YO!

Haruna: *escribiendo en la pizarra* PLAYA: 9 votos

Ahora… quien vota por el bosque?

Kabeyama y tod: YO!

Haruna: ok 2 votos

Y por la nieve?

Fubuki: yo! (y el resto del equipo xD son muchos nombres xD)

Haruna: mmmm.. por lo visto…. La playa y la nieve tienen los mismos votos….

Mmm que les parece un juego de piedra papel o tijera?

TODOS: Si!

Haruna: Muy bien, el equipo de la playa elijan su representante y el de la nieve igual

Aki: nosotros elehimos a tsunami como representante

Hiroto: y nosotros a fubuki

TODOS: 1,2,3 PIEDRA PAPEL O TIJERA….

Haruna: Tsubami Puso piedra y Fubuki….. PAPEL! GANA EL EQUIPO DE LA NIEVE!

Fubuki: Sii! Gane! Gane! *abrazando a Haruna*

TODOS: WTF? HARUNA Y FUBUKI SOOOON NOOOOVIOOOOS!

Fubuki: *volteando y sonrojado* o/o perdón Haruna… no se que me paso u/u

Haruna: *sonrojada* No… no… te preokupes… ( jeje eso me gusto)

Endo: Bueno chicos nos vamos al anochecer, hagan sus maletas!

TODOS: Sii!

EN EL CUARTO DE ICHINOSE….

Ichinose: al parecer no funciono nada…. Aki ama a endo, esta bien, supongo que tendre que ser buen perdedor…. Y que tal te fue con endo?

-No como yo esperaba, al parecer ama a aki…. Esque no se que es lo que le ve! Aki es escuálida… fea…. En cambio yo…

Ichinose: No le digas asi! Aki es hermosa sincera…. Simplemente lo mejor…. Fuyuka ya no quiero que la insultes… con tu permiso… yo dejare esta tontería… dejare que sean felices… adiós… *llendose de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos*

Fuyuka: ….. No entiendo que es lo que le ven! *llendose de ahí también*

QUERIDOOOOO!

-R-Rika?

Rika: Qerido! *abrazandolo* ya te extrañaba sabes?, por suerte ya regrese… tenia ganss de verte ichinose…

Ichinose: *volteando* Rika… estoy feliz de verte… (Ahora entiendo… el destino quiere que sea feliz… no precisamente con aki, pero por lo menos rika… me quiere…)

Rika: encerio? Me alegro mucho ichinose

Ichinose: *tomando la mano de rika..* Rika en este momento te pido de la mejor manera que seas mi novia!

Rika: *llorando de felicidad* Claro que si! ACEPTO!

Ichinose: muy bien rika yo…. *es interrumpido por un beso de rika*

WOW! WOW! Rika! n/n

Rika: n/n *abrazandolo* teamo ichinose!

EN OTRO LUGAR….

*Tocando la puerta* Puedo pasar?

-Adelante…

*entrando* Aki! Ya tienes tus maletas?

Aki: si, ya estoy lista y tu?

-Jajaja ya, pero no encuentro mi gorro T_T me ayudarías a buscarlo?

Aki: jajajaj ay max siempre lo pierdes, claro con mucho gusto

Max: Gracias aki! Jeje eres muy buena, ya entiendo por que el capitán te tiene como novia… sabes se ven muy lindos y me gustaría encontrarme a una novia que me quiera tanto como tu a endo…. *viendo a aki*

Aki: ya veras que la encontraras, solo es cosa de buscarla!

Max: Hablando de buscar… mira ahí esta mi gorro! *recojiendolo* Bueno, creo que me voy jejeje no quiero hacer esperar a los demás, nos vemos en el camión!

Aki: por supuesto max!

-Sabes por eso me encantas… eres tan buena con todos… te AMO AKI KINO! Y ESA ES LA UNICA VERDAD!

Aki: *volteando* AY gracias endo…. Pro eso lo parendi de ti! Tu siempre animando al equipo, la verdad eres un ejemplo a seguir y el hombre al que mas amo con todo mi corazón…! *abrazandolo*

Endo: aki… mi linda aki… vayámonos que se nos hace tarde! *tomadola de la mano*

TO BE CONTINUED….

:3 WAAA! AKi y edno 4 ever! Jejje ichinose tenia que ser feliz ^^;! Y ME VALE QUE ENDO ESTE CASADO CON NATSUMI EN LA SERIE! PARA MI LA MEJOR PAREJA SIEMPRE SERA EL AKIXENDO! (;

Proximo capitulo; Capitulo 9º "Amor… en la nieve?" no se lo pierdan! (:


	9. Amor en La Nieve?

T_T me borraron el cap al parecer deje abierto mi secion en una computadora que no era mia (estaba en las computadoras de la escuela) y pues…. Me borraron el cap 9 u_u! bueno, tendre que volver a subirlo n_n akiiiiiiii vamos! 8D

BYY: sonrics7914

Capitulo 9º "Amosr… en la nieve?"

-waaaa! Todo el camoin esta lleno DX! No quedan mas lugares juntos T_T

-E-Es verdad! Wow o.O si que somos muchos

-Capitan! Capitán! Aquí hay 2 asientos! *hacindole una seña*

Endo: Gracias Kasemaru n_n! *tomando la mano de aki* vamos aki sentémonos alla!

Aki: sii n/n

-Bien muchachos, antes de irnos… alguien quiere ir al baño?

TODOS: NO!, vallamonos ya!

-Esta bien, bueno les dare unas instrucciones, arriba de sus lugares encontraran espacio para su equipaje, además hay almohadas y una cobija por si deciden tomar una siesta, el viaje será largo y llegaremos mañana por el mediodía, el baño esta en la parte trasera del camión. También hay una mini bodega con suficiente comida para como un mes, pero al parecer somos muchos y apenas nos alcanzara para mañana, asi que consuman solo lo necesario entendido?

TODOS: SI!

-De a cuerdo…. Vámonos!

Apenas avanzaba el camión de raymon… Todos estaban emocionados, eran las 7:00 pm y aun teniana demasiada energía…

Hiroto: Que les parece si para desaburrirnos cantamos alguna canción?

Haruna: estoy de a cuerdo Hiroto! Bien chicos quien se ofrece a empezar?

Natsumi: HM HM… Goenji quiere! *señalando a goenji*

Goenji: O.o? WTF? No yo no…

Haruna: me parece bien, hiroto saca el karaoke!

Hiroto: si ahora mismo!... *prendiendo el karaoke… seleccionando una canción…*

La canción es…. Por amarte a si… al parecer es un dueto de hombre y mujer {xD la canción si existe y además si es un dueto n.n}

Goenji: *tomando la mano de natsumi* ella se ofrece cordialmente a ayudarme n_n (jajaja me las pagaras niña!))

Natsumi: *levantándose* queee? No yo no …..

Haruna: SHHH! Ya va a comenzar…..

Natsumi: *cantando* siempre seras el hombre que me llene el alma como un mar inquieto como un mar en calma, siempre tan lejano como el horizonte….

Ei iee eie… gritando en el silencio tu nombre mis labios…solo queda el eco de mi desengaño sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando…. Ieiei

Goenji: *cantandoo* Seeera, será como tu quieras pero asiii será… si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas… me quedare colgado de este sentimiieeeentoooo….

Goenji y natsumi: *cantando* Por amarte así

Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo

Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido

Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo

Por amarte así

A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla

Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla

Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

Por amarte así...

TODOS: *aplaudiendo* bravo bravooo!

Goenji: *mirando a natsumi* cantas bien…

Natsumi: *mirando a goenji* tu también…..

Endo: esa canción les queda perfecto no cren?

TODOS: Siii!

Goenji y Natusmi: *mirándose y sonriendo* si… supongo que si…

-Bueno chicos! Quien sigue?

-YO YO YO!

-Bien entonces es tu turno Haruna n_n

Haruna: ok! Pon la canción hiroto

Hiroto : ok!... la canción es…

***EN OTRO LADO***

-Sabes algo?, luces mas linda cuando sonries…

-Encerio lo cres?

-Si, por supuesto n_n

-Te amo endo! *abrazandolo*

Endo: y yo a ti mi hermosa aki!

-Ven endo… tienes que cantar esta canción conmigooo! *jaladolo*

Endo: E-Espera fuyuka! . estoy ocupado en este momento….

Fuyuka: vamos endo! Solo serán unos minutos!

Endo: lo siento será en otra ocasión n.n *abrazando a aki*

Fuyuka: *llendose*….. esta bien…..

Aki: *mirando a endo* Que malo eres! .

Endo: ella es la mala! Quiere alejarme de la persona que mas quiero… tu…! *besándola*

Aki: *abrazandolo* jaja hay endo!

Endo: Bueno… jeje creo que exagere pero esque no quiero separame de ti… NUNCA….! *sonriendo*

Aki: *sonriendo* ni yo de ti endo…!

-Bueno chicos… se que están muy divertidos pero… ya son las 10:00 pm, apaguen el karaoke y a dormir!

Todos: esta bien!

Endo: *abrazando a aki* dulces sueños aki hermosa….

Aki: *abrazando a endo* buenas noches endo….

-Miralos… se aman… que envidia no?

-Jejeje hacen linda pareja…

-Si, me alegra mucho que aki por fin haya consegudo estar con la persona que siempre quiso…*sonriendo*

-Que siempre quiso? Wow como sabes eso haruna-chan?

Haruna: pues veras Fubuki, es fácil descubrirlo, aki siempre miraba a endo con un brillo especial en sus ojos, además ella siempre se preocupaba con el, y siempre ah estado a su lado…. Jejeje

Fubuki: que extraño el capitán miraba igual a la señorita aki, jejej bueno supongo que es amor… no?

Haruna: sii, se les ve que se aman y nada ni nadie podrán separarlos…!

Fubuki: Haruna… como sabes cuando estas enmorado de alguien?

Haruna: Pues veras….para mi el amor es… cuando no quieres dormir porque tu realidad supera a tus sueños… es decir… no tienes ojos ni corazón para nadie mas solo para esa persona… *sonriendo*

Fubuki: WOW, haces que el amor suene maravilloso haruna! Estas enamorada?

Haruna: *sonrojada n/n* pero que preguntas las tuyas jejeje, bueno me voy a dormi buenas noches fubuki n_n (jeje sus preguntas me ponene nerviosa ,)

Fubuki: buenas noches para ti también haruna n_n (por que no habrá querido responderme?)

Y ASI PASARON LA NOCHE.. TODOS DORMIAN EXCEPTO…

-LOL Tengo que ir al baño *caminando al baño*

-en el baño-

-Devo dejar de tomar tanta soda antes de acostarme -_-¡ bueno de regreso a mi lugar… *caminando* pero que? *mirando fijamenete al frente* (dios… que linda mujer….) *sentándose* (ahora me doy cuenta… en verdad… me gusta… mucho mas de lo que yo crei….) Natsumi… *acariciando su rostro* sabes… te ves linda dormida… despierta… enojada… feliz… me encantas…. En cambio solo me atrevo a decirtelo cuando estas en este estado… dormida… wow que linda eres…. *acercándose a ella y beaandola dulcemente en los labios* O/O que hice? Perdón… *soltándola y tapándose con la cobija*…. Esa sensación… me gusto… (NO NO NO! Goenji shuya enamorado? No, esto es pasajero, ya me pasara esto)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE***

-Chicos despierten hemos llegadooo!

TODOS: GENIAL! *bajándose del camión*

Fubuki: sii, llegamos…. *saltando* quien quiere hacer snowboard conmigo?

Someoka, hiroto y max: yooo!

Fubuki: esta bien chicos! Vamos! *voltenado* no vas haruna-chan? *tomando su mano*

Haruna: estemmm… no gracias… eso no es lo mio… además no se andsr en esas cosas… que tal que me pasa algo *viendo a fubuki*

Fubuki: Vamos! No terngas miedo… mientras estes conmigo nada malo te pasara! Te lo prometo! Es mas te lo juro por lo que mas quiero! *viéndola fijamente*

Haruna: este… y que es lo que mas quieres? *sonrojada* (waa fubuki esta taaan cercaaaa! .!)

Fubuki: es fácil de adivinar, eres tuuu! *tmandola de la mano*

TO BE CONTINUED…

Jajajaj XD! Esta ves si que hubo mucho romance xD! Jajajajajaaj :3 espero les haya gustado espero reviews! Y jejeje como lo dije antes!

ME VALE QUE NATSUMI Y EDNO EN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO SEAN ESPOSOS!

AKYXENDO F O R E V E R ¡!

Jejejeje bueno el siguiente capitulo será…

Capitulo 10º "Confesiones"

No se lo pierdaaaan! ^^;!


	10. Confesiones

Holaaaaaa! Buen dia a todos mis lectores, antes que nada…Gracias gracias por leer este fic, son muy lindos! Los amo a todos y RECUERDEN; ENDAKI 4 E V E R . . . ¡

BYY: sonrics7914

Capitulo 10º"Confesiones"

Haruna: *sonrojada* F-Fubuki yo…. ( pero que esta ocurriendo aquí? O.O)

Fubuki: *acercando a haruna a su rostro* Te juro que cuidare de ti…

-O.O P-Pero…! Cual es tu problema? Suelta a mi hermana ahora mismo, o te las veras conmigo! *tomando a fubuki de la espalda*

Haruna: K-Kido… nooo! Tranquilízate hermano fubuki solo estaba…

Kido: *enojado y jalando a fubuki* Si este desgraciado trataba de besarte no es asi?

Fubuki: *soltándose de kido* Tranquilizate quieres? Solo la estaba invitando a divertirse un poco en la nieve!

Kido: *mirando a fubuki* Y tu cres que me voy a tragar ese cuento? Jajajaja si como no, alejate de mi hermana…*tomando la mano de haruna* Vamonos Haruna yo….

Haruna: *soltándose* pero que te pasa kido? El solo quería que fuera a hacer snowboard! No pasa nada entre el y yo, el solo es mi amigo! Y si te vas a comportar asi, pues no quiero estar contigo, lo siento fubuki, será para otra ocasión *llendose de ahí*

Fubuki: *corriendo detrás de haruna* E-Espera Haruna! No no te vallas!

Kido estaba en shock,no podía creer que su pequeña hermana menor reaccionara de ese modo, el reconocia sentir celos… pero… de fubuki? Después de todo, el era un chico muy bueno y sincero, el no temia de fubuki… temia que a su hermana la llegaran a lastimar…aunque tenia que reconocer que a sus 14 años, Haruna ya era toda una jovencita, muy linda por cierto… y por eso mismo kido no quería que lastimaran a su hermana… después de todo era su "pequeña niña"….

-Estas bien?

Kido: *en shock aun* (haruna….)

-OYEEE! TUUU! TE ESTOY HABLANDO ¬¬

Kido: *volteando* ehhh…. Ammmm si supongo… gracias por preocuparte toko n_n

Toko: jeeeem! Ok pero puedo ver que no te gusto para nada ver a tu hermana con fubuki cierto?

Kido: *caminando* si, no me gusto para nada, bueno… ire con ella… supongo que tenemos que hablar… (por dios que sobreprotector soy…)

…

-Bueno, al parecer nos quedamos solos… juum vallamos a la zona de snowboard, ya que fubuki nos abandono…

-Mmmmm… si, no queda de otra!, pero saben esto es muy pero muy raro… *con la mano en la cara*

-A que te refieres? Someoka se mas especifico…

-Si, a que te refieres amigo?

Someoka: puessss…. Verán… desde que el capitán empezó a salir con la señorita aki, todos "misteriosamente" ya tienen novia, o por lo menos ya se la pasan con alguna chica…

-MMM… si tienes razón… me pregunto… cual será la razón?... tu que opinas max?

Max: Pues… tal vez ea una enfermedad rara o algo asi…no lo se… cual es tu teoría hiroto?

Hiroto: aun no tengo una teoría solida… pero pensémoslo bien…

Primero el capitán y aki se hicieron novios…. Después al regreso de natsumi, goenji se la pasa con ella todo el tiempo… Fubuki extrañamente se la pasa junto de haruna… lo de ichinose y rica… pues bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos desde antes…. Pero esto es relamente muy muy raro…

Someoka: Parecen idiotas…

Max: Jajajaa por que lo dices?

Someoka: el torneo es en 7 dias… a pesar de que hemos entrenado dia y noche… todos han empezado a olvidar… la pasión por el futbool… desde que tienen novia… ya no le toman importancia… nisiquiera endo…

Hiroto: exactamente… por eso yo… propongo algo…

Someoka y max: que?

Hiroto: Hagamos una promesa amigos… no hay que enamorarnos… por lo menos no antes del torneo… no quiero que nos suceda lo mismo… están de a cuerdo?

Max: si, por que no?

Someoka: es una promesa…

…

-Donde estará la zona del hotel? Necesito dejar mi equipaje…

-Si, me pregunto donde estará…

-Hola!, buscan el hotel?

-Si, podría ayudarnos señorita?

-Por supuesto, llámenme Marina, y cuales son sus nombres?

-Satoru Endo y Kino Aki

Marina: de a cuerdo satoru… señorita kino, síganme les enseñare donde están las habitaciones del hotel… tienen reservación cierto?

Endo: si, están a nombre de natsumi raymon….

Marina: oooh si, la eñorita raymon, bueno síganme…

Bueno, es aquí, tomen es la llave correspondiente de su habitación, por petición especial de la señorita natsumi todos los chicos dormirán en una misma ahabitacion y las señoritas en otra… tengan sus respectivas llaves y espero que se la pasen genial, si se les ofrece algo no duden en llamarme a mi o cualquier otra persona de servicio… buena tarde DIVIERTANSE!

Aki: Valla, esa señorita es muy amable, me agrado y wow que lindo hotel reservo natsumi… bueno endo, que te parece si dejamos nuestro equipaje en nuestras habitaciones y nos vemos en la zona de snowboard en 15 minutos te parece mi amor?

Endo: porsupesto *besando a aki* te veo alla n_n

Aki: *abriendo la puerta* wow pero que habitación tan mas encantadora!

-Ahhh ya llegaste….

Aki: eeh si, perdón no sabia que estabas aquí…

-No importa, bueno te pondrás otrot auendo cierto? No puedes estar en la zona de snowboard con falda…

Aki: si, ahora mismo me cambio… y tu también te cambiaras?

-Si, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando abriste la puerta…

Aki: oooh esta bien… y que te pondrás fuyuka?

-Esto: *mostrabndole a aki un traje para la nieve de color blanco con u bordado de flor en la parte de abajo y ariiba del traje junto con unas botas negras para nieve y un gorro negro*

Aki: que hermoso es tu atuendo fuyuka!

Fuyuka: si, lose me hace lucir muy bien asi que me lo pondré enseguida

Aki: si ñ.ñ *vistiéndose*(wow pero que bien se ve fuyuka… es mucho mas lind que yo… no me sorprendería que endo se fijara en ella algún dia u_u en cambio yo….)

Fuyuka: apurate aki! O me voy sin ti… *volteando*

Fuyuka no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian, aki trai puesto un traje para nieve color negro, que se ajustaba muy bien a su joven pero bien formado cuerpo, resaltaba sus "atributos" y traia unas botas para la nieve en color rojo, el traje que tenia tenia bordada la frase : "Hope" en la espalda y llevaba una boina en color rojo con un moño negro….

Aki: que que tal lusco? *sonrojada*

Fuyuka: *con envidia* no es nada del otro mundo… vámonos… ( tal vez aki se vea bien hoy, pero yo siempre!)

-Vete! Dejame sola…

-Pero.. yoo…

-Solo dejame… que no vez que te ira mal si estas conmigo? Mi hermano es capaz de hacer cosas horribles… por favor fubuki… vete…

Fubuki: Cres que es tan fácil? *mirabdo a haruna fijamente* PUES NO! No es fácil partarme de ti… y sabes… me vale lo que tu hermano quiera hacerme! Yo quiero estar contigo… Haruna ayer compendi muchas cosas… entre ellas… ayer no pude dormir… la razón eres tu…. Me… me… ME GUSTAS! *sonrojándose*

Haruna: *sonrojada* fubuki… no pensé que tu…. Sintieras eso por mi…

Fubuki: *tomando la mano de haruna* pues creelo, Haruna… tu tu nunca me abandonaste estuviste ahí siempre para mi… te lo agradesco enormemente… estou dispuesto a hacer todo por ti… tan solo… quiero que seas feliz….

Haruna: *sonrojada* fubuki…. Yo… tu… tuuu… también… me gustas… pero… no puedo corresponderte… lo siento…

Miren chicos! Son aki y fuyuka!

Endo: *corriendo a abrzar a aki* woooooow! Te ves te ves… HERMOSA!

Aki: *sonrojada* e-enserio lo cres?

Endo: pero POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! Bueno tu siempre luces hermosa, pero ese traje te va muy muy bien! (se ve realmente hermosa…)

Fuyuka: y como me veo yo satoru?

Endo: te ves bien….

Fuyuka: y….? (solo eso?)

Endo: yy…. Si no nos apresuramos, no nos dara tiempo de hacer snowboard ñ.ñ *tomando la mano de aki* vámonos aki!

TO BE CONTINUED….

XDXDXDXD! JAJAAJA que mala soy con fuyuka lo siento ella y natsumi me caen MAAAAAL! :S

Pero me gusta la pareja de NatsuxGoenji; y a petición especial… hbra una sorepresa… n_n ¡!

Proximo capitulo;

CAPITULO 11º "EL ACCIDENTE"

Noooo se lo pierdan;! Y por cierto…. Si quieren estar en contacto conmigo… agregenme al msn

Sonrics_

BYE BYE! ;D nos vemos en el sig cap ;3


End file.
